By Any Other Name, Just as Sweet
by suicuneluvr
Summary: A light always shines in the dark. Paths cross and sparks fly between a broken soul and a bright star. Will their love for each other grow? Or will it be shattered by an evil jealousy with a wicked heart? Created by me and DarkAngel2015
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Suicuneluvr here with another story! I had a lot of help with this chapter with my good friend DeathAngel2015. Without her help, this chapter would still mostly be blank. You should check out her story **"As Sweet As Red Wine."** Its a REALLY great story with a beautiful story line

 **DISCLAIMER** , the Sonic characters belong to SEGA, Sally and Scourge belong to Archie/SEGA, Victoria belongs to me. Suicune's name, Suicune's body design and Salamance's name belong to Nintendo, I just own the ideas of the two being Sonic characters and all other characters belong to me.

There's a LOT of Sally bashing so if your a Sally fan, don't read and don't leave bad comments. Some of the contents of this story actually happen to me so please, no one send flames cause I got the idea of this story from personal experience.

 _Thoughts_ will be in italics

 **Places** will be in bold along with areas like Flashbacks and areas

 ** _Songs_** will be both bold and italic

 **By Any Other Name, Just as Sweet**

 _"I've waited...I've waited so long for this to happen."_

A figure, dressed in a beautiful dress of white with diamond studs, thought as she looked around in the church. White candles lit near the altar, illuminating the priest and the groom. Smiling, the bride walked down the aisle, looking at the blue and white rose petals scattered on the floor, leading to her future husband.

" _I never dreamt this day would come! Beautiful decorations everywhere. Sweet scented vanilla candles illuminating around the sanctuary. Beautiful white petals guiding me down the aisle. I never dreamt I could wear this beautiful wedding dress. I longed to get married since I was young._ "

Seeing the groom hold his hand out, the bride smiled as she took his hand and walked up the stairs, standing next to him, looking at the priest. She didn't bother listening to him; her mind was running with thoughts. Her anxiety was killing her, wanting to see the face of her soon-to-be-husband.

" _I stand before the altar and the priest. I barely even got a chance to look at his face. My heart is racing, I must look at him."_

Golden ears perked up when she heard the priest say how they can kiss each other. Smiling brightly, both the bride and groom turned to face each other. Stomach churning from excitement, the bride started to slowly look up. The groom dressed handsomely in a black tux, the inside shirt being a sapphire blue color, matching the eyes of the bride. Continuing to slowly look up, she noticed how a bright smile was planted on the groom's peach colored muzzle. Blushing hard, the time has finally come, to see what her new husband looked like.

"Wake up you pathetic child!"

" _Huh?"_

 **Real World** ~~

"Hurry up and get ready. Your step-mother and I won't drive you to school if you're late." A muscular, grey male cat with green eyes said to a figure lying in a worn down bed. Turning around, he walked out and slammed the door shut.

Sighing, the figure slowly sat up in her bed, reaching for her glasses on the nightstand, putting them on, she stood up and stretched.

"Another day I'm able to wake up alive…" She said as she walked up to a mirror that has cracks near the bottom, looking at it.

Staring back at the figure was a young, gold color female cat, eyes a brilliant sapphire color. Her golden hair flowing down to her lower back, her bangs covering her right eye, the tip being blue. Her muzzle white as snow as she brushes the fur on her muzzle, body and her hair.

"Where did it go?..." She asked herself as she looked around the dresser attached to the mirror. "There it is." She said softly as she picks up a hair tie.

Brushing her hair back, the young feline put her hair up in a messy bun, keeping the bangs over her right eye, still wearing her glasses.

"Hurry up Victoria!" A male voice yelled throughout the small house.

Lowering her ears, Victoria went over to her small dresser. Taking off her pajamas, she puts on a pair of blue panties and a blue bra. Shivering, she walked over to her small closet and opens it up, taking out a blue tank top, jeans, blue boots and a dark blue jacket. Walking over to the bathroom, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Spitting the toothpaste out, she walked down the stairs, seeing her father sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

"Don't you dare eat any of the food your step-mom bought. That's for us for when we go out of town tomorrow." Her father said with venom in his voice.

"Yes sir..." Victoria said quietly as she walks over to a small cabinet. Opening it, she pulls out a small tin box with no lid and brings it out. Looking in, she pulls out some saltine crackers and starts to eat them, ignoring the slight stale taste to it.

Looking at the time, she puts her tin box back into the cabinet and grabs her backpack, stuffing her school books, binders, pens and papers into it, putting it on her back and walks out the door.

As she walked, she looked down at the sidewalk, dreading this day. Ever since she moved here 10 years ago, she was always made fun of. Mostly from wearing glasses that made her look like a nerd with how thick they were. She doesn't have any friends that she could rely on, and everyone always makes her life a living hell. But at home, it used to be different. When her mother was around, her father was more caring, thoughtful, and fatherly. That ended when her mother died in a car crash when she was in 3rd grade.

 **~~Flashback~~**

It was snowing. The day was cold and the wind making it colder. Victoria stood near the sidewalk of the school, her tail wrapped around her as she shivers badly. The kids took her jacket and scarf off of her, laughing. She didn't try to stop them because she knew she couldn't. Pushing her big, thick glasses up, she looked both left and right, looking for the familiar silver colored van. The young kitten licked her braces, trying to keep herself warm by moving her mouth.

Sneezing, she shivered more as she bristled her fur. Her ears perked when she hears the engine of her father's pick-up truck. She looks up to see the red truck parked in front of her. Quickly opening the door, she slowly climbs in, closing the door and buckling up, putting her backpack on the floor.

"H-Hi daddy." She said, shivering. She looked at her father and looks at him in concern. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes dull and full of sadness. She knew something had happened and her ears lowered. "Daddy?" She asked, only to receive silence again.

Still in silence, her father drove off in the snow, not acknowledging his daughter.

 **~~End Flashback~~**

Later on that day, her father told her what happened to her mother. She was shocked to hear about it. From that day on, her father blamed her for her mother's death and married a mean woman, being her step-mom. The step-mom is worse than how her dad treats her.

After half an hour of walking, Victoria stopped and looked up at the two story, brick building.

"Well…time for another day in hell…" She said quietly as she walks onto the school's property, passing a sign that says…

"River Creek High School"

 **~~Schoolyard~~**

"Last year of school at last!" A red, muscular echidna said as stretched his arms out.

The red echidna is built and his arms showing some muscles. Wearing a black muscle shirt with white rims, loose jeans and yellow and green shoes. Around his neck was a black leather necklace with a bone carved out as an eagle head attached to it. He wore boxing like gloves with spikes on each knuckle and around his back is a black backpack. His dreadlocks long as they go down past his back and has purple colored eyes.

"Tell me about it! I can't stand it here any longer." A blue hedgehog exclaimed.

The blue hedgehog is lean with quills turn downwind, making him look like he was built for speed. Wearing a half button shirt with sleeves rolled up, baggy pants and red and white striped shoes with a gold buckle on the side. Around his neck was a big, thick set of black and blue headphones with music blasting out of the speakers.

"Oh come on guys. School isn't that bad. It's fun!" A two tailed fox said happily, receiving glares from the two mobians.

The two tailed, gold and white fox is wearing dark blue jeans with small chains and a red top that says "Congrats! You're smart!" But on the back it says, "Yeah right! I'm the smartass!" His shoes are half color, the front being red and the back being white.

"I agree with all three of you. School can be fun and it can also be boring." A small, creamed color rabbit said, holding the fox's hand.

The female rabbit has brown eyes and is slightly shorter then Tails. The rabbit is wearing red skinny jeans with a cream colored top with cherries on it and wearing red flats. Her ears held together by a hair tie as the fur on top of her head was brushed out.

"School is nothing but boring, unless you can easily skip the classes without being caught." A white bat said, landing next to the red echidna.

The bat is wearing a tight, red spaghetti strap shirt where she shows a lot of cleavage and tight jeans with some holes in them around her knees. On her feet is a pair of white and tan sandals where the white straps wrap around her ankles. Her wings a midnight black color and her eyes a turquoise color. Gold hoop earrings, diamond necklace, emerald bracelet on her right wrist, a ruby bracelet on her left wrist and has a black and white coach purse around her shoulder.

"Of course you would say that Rouge." Knuckles, the red echidna, says as he looks over at his girlfriend,

"Of course Knuckie. You know me so well." Rouge says slyly.

"I told you not to call me that." Knuckles says, annoyed.

"Please don't start arguing." Tails, the two tailed fox, says as he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, we all don't have earplugs." Sonic, the blue hedgehog, says as he starts laughing.

"Shut up!" Knuckles yells, glaring at Sonic.

"School hasn't even started yet and you two are already fighting?" A male voice said, getting closer to the small group.

Looking over, the group sees two figures walking towards them. The male that spoke is a silver colored hedgehog with gold eyes, wearing a light blue button up shirt, black pants, black and white boots, white and blue bracelets and white gloves.

The second figure is a female purple cat with amber eyes, wearing a purple and dark purple platted skirt, a white button blouse that shows her stomach, purple and white shoes with fur at the cuffs and her hair curled up around her face and down her back.

"Hey Silver, Blaze! No, me and Knuxter weren't fighting." Sonic said, smiling brightly.

"What did you call me!?" Knuckles yelled as he glares at the blue hedgehog.

"Where are the others? Are they even here yet?" Blaze asked, looking over at Rouge.

"Not yet. Salamance and Amy are on their way and I'm not sure about Shadow and Suicune." Rouge said as she looks at her phone. "Salamance and Amy should be here soon though."

"Heads up!" A deep, male voice yelled from above the small group.

Looking around, the gang eventually looks up, only for Knuckles to get hit in the head by a red flip flop.

"Sorry about that Knuckles!" A female voice says also from above.

The group backed away as the figure slowly lands on the ground, holding a female in his arms.

The male is a very muscular black dragon with bright red, 8ft long wing span, deep red eyes and a long, thick tail with spikes at the end of it. He is wear a white Polo shirt with the words "Emerald Shore" in blue on the back with some denim pants and white sneakers with a red design on them.

The female is pink hedgehog with jade colored eyes, her quills went past her shoulders and bangs sticking out of her forehead. She is wear white and somewhat sheer leggings with a long bright scarlet shirt and red shiny flats. Pink lip gloss, purple eye shadow and black eyeliner. Around her wrists is a pair of silver bracelets.

"Hey guys!" The pink hedgehog said happily as she got out of the dragon's arms. Leaning against him, the she-hog moves her foot and puts her flip flop back on.

"Next time, wear something that straps around your leg, Amy." Knuckles says as he rubs his head.

"Sorry Knuckles, I made Salmy fly at a different angle after I saw you guys." Amy says sheepishly, smiling sheepishly.

"It's true. I had to quickly hold her tighter to make sure she doesn't fall." Salamance says as he folds his wings around him, making it look like he's wearing a cape.

"Well, let just leaves Shadow and Suicune as the only ones not here yet." Sonic said as he looks around.

"Check again." Salamance says as he moves his long neck to look behind him, able to turn his head 180 degress thanks to his flexible, snake like neck.

Looking over, the group notices a sleek black Ferrari pulling up into the parking lot. The wheels with a red inside color and red streaks along the sides with windows tinted black, making it impossible to see through it. The windows cracked a bit as loud rock music is blasting through, the sound waves vibrating enough that the group feels it. The Ferrari then parks in a parking spot near where the group is standing and is turned off. Both side doors opened and two figures walked out.

The driver is a male hedgehog that is black with white chest fur, red streaks on his quills, arms, and legs and above his eyes and his eyes are a blood red. Unlike Sonic, his side quills are turned upwards while his two middle ones are facing downward. He is wearing an open black shirt with silver writing on them and black baggy pants with chains on them. He is wearing black and white jet shoes with a red trim and gold bracelets on his wrists and above his shoes with red cuffs on his wrists that go up his arm a bit.

The figure that came out of passenger side is a very beautiful female Mobian. Her fur is an aqua color with a white muzzle and her chest, stomach and halfway down her inner thighs and the sides of her arms also white. White diamond shaped markings going down her arms, sides and legs. Long purple hair that reaches the floor that has a constant wave going downward and has two, long, white ribbon like tails that also have a constant wave to them but are flowing upwards. Attached to her forehead is a 3ft long, dark blue diamond horn with two small spikes at the bottom base of it and the inside of it being gone, leaving an opening in the middle. Eyes a deep red as she looks around, holding a McDonald's sweet tea foam cup and takes a sip of it. She is wearing a black tight leather tube top, her breasts almost popping out of it for they are bigger then Rouge's, black tight leather mini tube skirt that barely covers her ass, black boots with silver buckels, black fingerless gloves and deep red lipstick.

"Hey! You guys finally made it!" Silver says, waving at them.

Smiling, the female and the male started heading towards the group.

"Of course we made it. We went to get a quick breakfast first before coming here." The female says holding the male hedgehog's hand.

"Still look lovely as ever Sui." Knuckles says, chuckling.

"Watch it Knucklehead." The black hedgehog said, holding the female close with his arm around her waist.

"Chillax Shads. We all know Suicune is out of all our reaches since she has you." Sonic said, giving Suicune a quick hug.

"My name is not Shads. Its Shadow, faker." Shadow say, stepping close to him.

"Relax Shadow. Save the fighting for after school." Suicune says, still hugging Sonic.

"I will, one he stops hugging you." Shadow says, glaring.

Suicune laughs as she lets go of the blue hedgehog. Looking around, she stood close to Shadow and smiles.

"Just think, this is our last year of high school!" Sonic says excitedly.

"Thank the lord for that. I don't think I would be able to stand being here another year." Knuckles says, stretching.

"Better not fail then Knuckles." Blaze says giggling as the rest of group laughs, making Knuckles grumbling.

"Let's go to see where our homerooms are to get our schedule." Tails says, holding his hand.

The group is about to walk off but stops when they hear a voice yelling at them, giving them all headaches.

"Oh great…here comes the bitch." Rouge mutters as they all turned their heads.

"There you are Sonic!" A brown female chipmunk yelled, waving at the blue hedgehog.

The brown chipmunk is wearing a super tight baby blue tank top where her breasts are about to fall out and dark purple short shorts and diamond studded stripper heels. Her make-up being dark blue eye shadow, black mascara, red lipstick and her hair is straighten with it being parted more on the left side.

"We'll cya later Sonic." Knuckles said as he and the others started to walk away from the blue hedgehog.

"Don't leave me behind guys." Sonic said, lowering his ears.

"Words of advice Sonic. Dump slutty rat Sally over there for you can actually be free and happy." Suicune said as she holds Shadow's hand, walking with him.

"Where are they going now?" Sally asked, wrapping her arm around Sonic's arm as she glares after them.

"They went to get their schedules now Sal." Sonic says as he looks at her.

"What assholes, leaving their friends behind. Whatever, come on, let's go see if we have homeroom together." She says as she starts to drag him in the opposite direction.

Sighing, Sonic silently followed her. When they first started dating 4 years ago in 9th grade, he enjoyed it. They were happy and she treated his friends nicely. But as the years in high school went by, she became more self-centered and believed that she is better than anyone else. She started treating Sonic as a trophy to make every female jealous that they will never have a chance. She keeps him away from his friends for he can mostly be with her. He kept thinking about breaking up with her but every time he tries to, she distracts him.

"Move it four eyes!" A male voice yelled nearby.

Sonic looked over to see a hedgehog that looks exactly like him but has green fur and blue eyes. All his teeth are sharp and pointed and is wearing his red sunglasses. Sonic growled quietly as he stared at hedgehog.

"Scourge…" He muttered as he continued to stare at him.

Scrouge is wearing a black vest that says "badass" on the back in white lettering and with a gray shirt with a bloody skull on it and black jeans with silver chains and black converse.

Next to him a red female fox with a tan tipped tail and muzzle. The female is wearing a tight blue halter top with a blue mini skirt. Black heels with diamond studs on them. Purple eye shadow with purple lip stick and black eye liner. She held Scourge's hand and laughs.

Sonic looks at the ground in front of the two and eyes widen a bit. Lying on the ground is a yellow female cat with a blue tip bang covering her right eye. Her hair up in a messy bun, keeping the bang over her right eye, wearing thick black glasses, wearing a blue tank top, jeans, a dark blue jacket and blue boots. Her bag laying on the ground with all her school supplies scattered about. He watches as she looks at the ground as she slowly pushes herself up onto her knees and slowly reaching for her contents, the front of her clothes dirty with some grass stains. Sonic sighs sadly as he watches as other students start to circle around her, laughing, making her fold her ears against her head.

"Oh thank God someone finally pushed the waste of space to the ground where she belongs." Sally says, laughing at the scene. "Let's go Sonic." She says as she continues to drag him into the school's building.

" _The poor girl. She has always been picked on for as long as I can remember. I wish there was something I can do to help her…"_ Sonic thought sadly as the scene before him slowly got out of his eye sight as he and his selfish girlfriend entered the school.


	2. Start of a New Life

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **Ok guys, chapter 2 is finally here! But importantly, don't leave flames for this story. The bullying that will be in this story are based on real life experience with me and DeathAngel2015. This story also goes out to everyone who suffers from bullying and we just want you all to know that we are here for you since bullying is huge in this world**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sonic and his friends belong to SEGA, the names Suicune and Salamance belong to Nintendo, Suicune's physical appearence belongs to Nintendo but I own her's and Salamance's mobian forms, Victoria the Cat and Marina the Fox belongs to me and the other OCS are split between me and DeathAngel2015.**

 **So please enjoy this story and review**

* * *

 **Start of a New Beginning**

The hallways echoed with the sounds of students talking and walking from classroom to classroom. Each room was surrounded by students as they looked at the wall. A sheet of paper hung near the entrance of each classroom with students' names typed on them. When a student found their name on the sheets of paper, they enter the room. Most of the students formed groups with their friends, talking to each other about their summer vacations. Among the wandering students, two of them are walking with purposes as one was being dragged by the other on the arm.

"Come on Sonic, let's go see if we are in the same homeroom as last year." Sally said as she continues to drag the blue hedgehog by the arm.

Sonic sighs as he lets his girlfriend drag him through the crowded halls. He apologized to the students that Sally pushed through as she makes her way to the front of each room, looking at the lists.

"Now let's see…Otis Monkey, Aurora Fox, Shade Gecko…Here I am! Sally Acorn. Now to see if your name is on here." Sally says as she continues to look through the list. "Oh this isn't fair! Why aren't we in the same homeroom as before?! Our names begin with the same letter!" Sally yelled as she crossed her arms, pouting.

" _Thank God."_ Sonic thought as he puts a hand on Sally's shoulder. "Remember Sal, every year they change it up so a lot of people aren't in the same room as people they know." Sonic said as he tried to calm down his girlfriend, his head hurting from her ranting.

"Oh fine." She says as she kisses him hard, making the other females glare at her in jealousy. "If we don't have any classes together, meet me in our spot during lunch. Bye!" Sally said happily as she walked into the room.

Sighing, Sonic stretched and yawn before walking off to find his homeroom. After a few minutes of walking and searching, he entered the room and started to look around.

" _Finally, people I know."_ Sonic thought happily as he saw Suicune and Tails sitting next to each other, playing Uno.

"Let me see. I put down my blue 1 card which makes me have one card left so I call Uno." Suicune said happily as she placed the card down, holding her only card up in front of her.

Tails sat their looking at his 10 cards, biting his lip. He looked back up at Suicune's smiling face before looking back at his cards. Shuffling through them, he smiles as he grabs one card he loves.

"Sorry Suicune but I believe you have to draw 4 now and I'm changing the color to green." Tails says as he puts down the +4 wild card on top of the pile.

Suicune just stares at the card and sighs. Looking up, she starts to smirk slyly at the young two tailed fox.

"I'm afraid that was a risky move Tails because…" She says as she laid her last card on top of the pile, revealing to be the same card Tails just put down. "You will have to draw 8 cards and I choose the color red, which means I'm out and won the game." Suicune says smiling as she leans back in her chair.

"Damn it…" Tails muttered as dropped his cards onto the pile, ignoring Suicune's laughter.

"Damn Tails, I thought you had that round in your hand." Sonic says as she stands next to them.

Both Suicune and Tails looked up and smiles as they see their friend.

"So glad you have homeroom with us Sonic." Tails says happily as he gave his "older brother" a hug.

"Is rat face with you?" Suicune asked, glaring around the room

"No. She's in a different homeroom then me and thank God for that. I didn't know how much longer my arm would've lasted with her pulling me by it." Sonic says as he rubs his arm.

"I'm telling you right now that your life will be so much better when she's gone." Suicune says as she looks up at him, taking her backpack off the empty seat for him.

"Suicune's right. Ever since we all entered high school, she's been clinging to you nonstop and never lets you hang out with us anymore." Tails says with his ears lowered.

"I know I know….I'll do it when the time's right." Sonic says as he sits down between them.

"Alright class. My name is Mrs. Marina." The teacher says as she writes her name on the white board.

The teacher is a beautiful, four tailed aquamarine colored fox with soft purple/black eyes. Her outfit consisted of a plain green dress shirt with a black, knee length skirt and black heeled shoes. Around her wrists are thin, gold bracelets and a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Before we start class, we will take roll call. Cody Zebra?"

"Here."

"Zak Gecko?"

"Here."

"Steve Armadillo?"

"Suicune Hedgehog?"

"Here."

"Miles "Tails" Prower?"

"Here."

"Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Here."

Sonic sighed as he leaned back against his seat, listening to the teacher continue the roll call. Tapping his foot out of boredom, he rests his head on the head and groans tiredly, hearing Suicune and Tails laugh quietly at him.

"Victoria Cat?"

Sonic instantly perks his ears up as he heard the name. Picking his head up, he looks around the class room. _"That name…where did I hear that name before?"_ He thought as he continues to look around.

"Ahh, there you are Miss. Victoria." Marina says as she marks off her name.

Sonic looked behind him and eyes widen when he sees who she is. _"That's her…the girl from this morning."_ He thought as he continues to look at her.

Victoria silently lowered her hand and cowered in her seat as low as she can. She folded her ears down when she notices everyone was looking at her with evil eyes. However, she didn't notice the three pair of eyes looking at her worriedly.

"Alright class. I'm going to hand out your schedules and your first assignment is going to be assigned a partner that will be your partner for the rest of the school year. Sonic and Tails, Suicune and Victoria, Isabelle and Cody…" Marina says as she goes through her list.

"Suicune, do me a favor and get to know her." Sonic whispered as he looks at her.

"Why?" Suicune whispered back.

"Cause I have this gut feeling that she's going to get hurt again like this morning."

"Oh, is she the one that was pushed around this morning?" Tails asked as he whispered, joining their converstation.

"It looks like it." Sonic whispered back. Dark emerald orbs were locked onto the cat, not moving in a different direction.

"Wait, why do I have to go talk to her? It's your suggestion!" Suicune whispered back harshly. It's one thing for Sonic to ask her to lend him a pencil or something, but to go over and talk to a girl that none of them knows is definitely stupid.

"You know I can't go talk to her!"

"Why? Because Sally's gonna whoop your bitch ass for talking to another classmate? Grow some _frijoles_ my friend!" Tails chuckled really hard at the girl's statement.

"I'd pay paper-view to see that!" The blue hedgehog just rolled his eyes.

"Just go talk to her already!"

"Wait, why are we whispering again?" Both Suicune and Sonic did a facepalm.

"So we won't get caught. Duh! And you're supposed to be the genius!" The twin-tailed fox simply rolled his eyes and gestured the girl to go to the lonely cat. Suicune huffed in irritation and grabbed her things.

"You owe me Blue Boy!" The sarcastic hedgehog shrugged with a guilty smile.

"Fine….fine…" The girl walked over to the yellow cat that had her head down. She kind of didn't want to be paired up with the girl, even though she did feel kind of bad for her. To constantly be a target of bullying would probably drive her insane.

 _Let's just get this over with. After all, she_ is _my partner for this assignment._ Suicune set her backpack down on the floor and plopped into her seat. From the corner of her eye, she saw the cat cringe in absolute fear, making her worry. Deciding to break the ice, Suicune cleared her throat.

"Hi. I'm Suicune. Nice to meet you partner!" She cheerfully held out her hand to the cat, only to be met with silence. The cat didn't bring her head up in excitement like Suicune hoped. Instead, the yellow cat slowly brought her head up and fixed her glasses. She tugged on her clothes out of nervousness and fear as she looked at the girl next to her.

"H—Hi…I'm Victoria…" Her voice was really low, to the point where Suicune had a really hard time to hear it. In the back of the room, Tails was struggling to not tear his gloves from rushing to put the Uno cards back into the box before he gets into trouble. Light blue eyes looked at Sonic in slight annoyance.

"You know, you could help me out a bit on putting these away you know." Sonic merely nodded at his friend, not exactly paying any attention to his younger brother.

"Uh huh. Sure." The smart fox with an extremely high IQ snapped his fingers in his older brother's ears. The blue hedgehog jumped a bit as he heard the near-by snap and got irritated when his ear popped.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"You were spacing out again. Or just creepily staring at Sui and the other girl." Blood rushed to his face as the young hedgehog realizes that he's caught red-handed. To not embarrass himself more, he turned his attention back to the board while discreetly stared at the girls sitting at their table.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Tails looked to the table and shook his head. Leaning down, he puts the box full of colorful cards that ruined many friendships back into his backpack.

"From the looks of it, nothing is getting talked about. It looks as if the cat is _afraid_ to talk to Sui." The hedgehog leaned back and pondered from the young kitsune's words.

"Hmmm….I wonder why…?" Sonic heard a snicker from a student behind him. He discreetly looked behind him while reaching into his backpack to take out a notebook to get started with this project with Tails.

"What's with that guy back there?" He whispered. Tails tried to find the guy that Sonic was talking about, but couldn't figure out who the mysterious guy was.

"Where? I don't see him." The blue hedgehog just facepalmed because…Tails. For a fox with an IQ of three-hundred, Tails was wasn't that smart to locating people or to keep their plans under wraps.

"Behind me 'smart-ass'. That raccoon kid." After sending a small glare to his older brother for being sarcastic, ice blue eyes happened to look behind Sonic to see a greenish-blue raccoon smirking with evil intent with his partner. Everything about him screamed trouble. From the dark clothes with spikes to the somewhat embarrassing-looking lip piercing of a black bat. He seemed to be chewing what looks like gum in his mouth.

"And he's smacking like a cow." The young kitsune thought out loud. He took out his notebook and began to jot down some ideas for the project, knowing that he'll be doing most of the work anyway. Sonic happened to look back again and saw the raccoon grab a straw from his pocket. Both he and his partner were trying not to give themselves away from laughing. After calming down for a short second, the raccoon took a deep breath and blew hard into the straw. The spitball went flying and hits the back of the yellow cat's head. Soon, everyone started to laugh like there's not tomorrow.

But unlike everyone else, both Tails and Sonic had their mouths open in both disgust and disbelief. How could anyone think that bullying someone was funny? Sure it'd be funny if Sonic was the one that did a spitball attack on Knuckles or Shadow, but it's because he knows them well and that they're both idiots. While Tails and Sonic tried not to reach back behind them to beat the hell out of the raccoon and his partner, Victoria on the other hand was trying not to let the dam full of tears release. Everything was unfair. It was just fucking unfair. Why was she the one that was teased? What did she do to deserve any of this? Knowing that she'll be even more of an easy target if she goes off alone, the young girl sucks up the abuse and continues to write out some ideas for the project. Her partner Suicune on the other hand tried to contain her rage.

 _What the absolute fuck? None of this shit is remotely funny! Now if it happened to Knuckles or Shadow, that's pure comedy! But to an innocent person? Bullshit!_ The girl was about to go and find the assailants but was stopped by the teacher's stern voice.

"You know, it's only the first day and yet here you all are acting like complete idiots! Shut up and get started on the work before I make it all due tomorrow! And I mean with all the research and presentation!" Knowing that she'll make the threat become a reality, all the students quiets down and started to discuss their plans for the project. If it weren't for the fact that he had to graduate this year, Sonic would've just said "fuck it" and fight the dude behind him. He simply grumbles and aggressively taps his fingers on the table. His younger brother puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Bro, chill. Just breathe okay?" The face of the Sonic Team just sighed and nodded. It doesn't feel right to let somebody get bullied like that and not do anything about it.

 _Damn this sucks. I wonder who that girl is and what she looks like again._ The blue hedgehog tried to distract himself by reaching into Tails' backpack and taking some of the fruit snacks that was supposed to be eaten later. Tails smacked his brother's hand and took back his snacks.

"Quit being an ass!" The Blue Blur just chuckled silently.

"My bad! Love you bro!"

* * *

 **And there you have it everyone! So once again, please read and review and enjoy this story!**

 **(yeah, I suck at doing Author's notices haha)**


End file.
